reddyfandomcom-20200214-history
AtumnClan
AutumnClan is a peaceful and kind Clan. They don't like making trouble but are very lethal in battle so do not underestimate them. They are very graceful when it comes to trees, and are also swift on their feet. They are a close family, and love goofing off and messing about. Their pelts differ from very light ginger to jet-black, with few exceptions. They share the mountain with SummerClan, SpringClan, and WinterClan They live in the Autumn Woods. They love chilly weather (but not too cold). Alliences 'Leader' Tigerstar- Dark ginger tom with yellow-amber eyes. 'Deputy' Snailstorm- White she-cat with brown, pale ginger, and black tortoiseshell patches and blue eyes. 'Medicine Cat' Silentwhisper- Small fluffy tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. 'Medicine Cat Apprentice' Dovepaw- Small pale grey-blue she-cat with icy blue eyes. 'Warriors' Nightheart- Black she-cat with blue eyes. Silvermist- Pale gray she-cat with green eyes. Pepperblaze- Black and White tom with green eyes. Leafbreeze- Brown, cream, and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Jayfur- Orange tom with a white underbelly and paws and brown eyes. Ivypelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat. Sunflare- Bright ginger she-cat with streaks of gold and orange and amber eyes. Leafheart- Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. Stormpelt- Black tom with blue eyes. Graymoon- Gray tom with green eyes. Echoheart- Blue-gray tabby tom. Maplefall- Ginger-and-white tom with pale tabby stripes and amber eyes. Larchcloud- Golden-brown tabby and white she-cat with copper eyes. Splashfeather- Gray tabby she-cat Nightfire- Black she-cat with ginger markings. Goldenstripe- Pale gold tabby tom. Jaypool- Silver she-cat with a white chest and blue eyes. Brightwish- Silver tabby she-cat. Earthspirit- Brown tabby tom. Whitesky- White tabby she-cat with gray ears. Mapleface- Ginger tortoiseshell she-cat. Cloudcrash- Pale gray tom. Antstripe- Dark ginger she-cat. Silverwhisker- Light silver-gray tom with green eyes. Umbrastripe- Dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes. Hollyheart- Russet and black she-cat with yellow eyes. Batclaw- Small black she-cat with pale green eyes. Fawnberry- Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. Sunstrike- Yellow-ish she-cat, with a tint of Orange-ish and bright orange strikes on her back. Mistystream- Grey and black striped she-cat. Bright green eyes. Bronzeleaf- Large tortioseshell tom with copper-brown eyes. Robinfur- Tortoieshell she-cat with hazel eyes. Ravenfeather- black molly with amber eyes. Crowfoot- Black tom with amber eyes. Frostfang- Black tom with a white muzzle. 'Apprentices' Sagepaw- Light silver she-cat with green eyes. Brightpaw- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat. Jewelpaw- Small silver she-cat with vivid green eyes. Mousepaw- Small tabby-and-white she-cat. Petalpaw- Small dilute calico she-cat. Sedgepaw- Brown tom with white hind paws. Widgeonpaw- Dilute tortoiseshell she-cat. Dipperpaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat. Silverpaw- Silver tabby Main Coon tom. Maplepaw- Small ginger and white norwegian forest she-cat. 'Queens and Kits' Cherryblossom- A calico she cat. Blossomkit- Calico and tortie she cat. Rubykit- Tortoiseshell she cat. Nertiekit- Calico and white she-cat. Ivykit- Black and white she-cat. Capercalliekit- Smoky tortoiseshell molly. Zanderkit- Tortioseshell molly. Lichenkit- Slender tortoiseshell she-kit with ginger patch on her throat. Skykit- Brown tabby she-kit with amber eyes. Blossomkit- Brindled tortoiseshell she-kit. Fawnberry- Silver tabby with pale green eyes. Gingerseed- Ginger Persian she-cat Category:Roleplaying Clans